The International Association for Comparative Research on Leukemia and Related Diseases (IACRLRD) with secretariat offices at The Ohio State University Comprehensive Cancer Center, is requesting financial support from the National Cancer Institute for its XIV International Symposium for Comparative Research on Leukemia and Related Diseases. These symposia are held every two years. The XIV Symposium will be held in the Westin-Vail Hotel, Vail, Colorado with Dr. Marvin Rich, President of the IACRLRD serving as host and conference chairman. Funds are requested for the travel, meeting expenses, and registration fees of invited speakers, session chairpersons, and moderators from the United States. No funds are requested for meeting personnel. The XIV Symposium will be held October 8 through October 12, 1989. The program will focus on progress in comparative research in leukemia and lymphoma in the fields of cell biology, molecular biology, virology, immunology, chemical and biologic leukemogenesis, epidemiology, and therapy. Six plenary sessions with overviews and in-depth updates of selected topics within each field will be presented. Conjoint poster sessions and roundtable discussions will supplement the plenary sessions to provide detailed coverage of members research projects. Comparative aspects of mammalian leukemogenesis will be emphasized. The XIVth Symposium will be preceded by a two-day satellite meeting, October 6 and 7, in Denver, Colorado (Stouffer Concourse Hotel) on AIDS and HIV. Participants in the satellite meeting will be among the symposium attendees.